dragonhuntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Hunters
Dragon Hunters (original French title: Chasseurs de Dragons) is a cartoon series created by Arthur Qwak and produced by the French company Futurikon. It follows the adventures of two hunters for hire, Lian-Chu and Gwizdo, through a medieval world of floating land masses that is terrorized by a widely varying menace of monsters known collectively as dragons. A 3-D feature film and a videogame based on the film have also been released. Chronology with the movie In an interview with the authors of the show Arthur Qwak and Guillaume Ivernel pointed, that the movie was "the story of how Lian-Chu and Gwizdo became real dragon hunters in their own rights". About Zoe they also confirmed that it was a children's version of a future warrior, "like a cross between Candy and Jeanne D'Arc". We learn, that Zoria was born as Zoe in the episode "Man of the dragon". She was a sickly, but cheerful orphan and found the Snoring Dragon Inn together with Lian-Chu, Gwizdo and Hector (who probably spent their earned money during their hard and long way on foot). Staying in the tavern, she became the adopted daughter of Jeanneline and turned into a redhead beauty after a while. The airship "St. George" was bought and mastered by the hunters after they began to receive serious orders and earn enough money. Perhaps, with the advent of the serious money, Gwizdo also had cured his eyes: he began to read without glasses, and the color of his eyes changed from brown to blue. D'Jourab, who acts in the series as a killer of Lian-Chu's family and compatriots, could be easily a World Gobbler's predecessor in a deal of destruction of village Ke-Chan. Actually, we don't see any residents of a village at the beginning of the film, what means, that the fire that engulfed the area, could be preceded by anything you want, including a failed dragon hunt of villagers. After the World Gobbler's death the heroes don't stammer about him, leaving global horrors associated with him in the past. The travel made them a bit more mature and gave Lian-Chu an opportunity to turn to the other important and unpleasant details of his childhood, like another scary dragon coming to the village or the family's intrigues - in spite of the fact that Lian-Chu's memory could be distorted for the years. Anyway, the big guy decides all important questions of his past, strictly depending on his capabilities. Plot The action of the series takes place roughly 10 years after the events of the movie. The heroes aren't tramps anymore. They settled in the tavern "Snoring dragon", where they have to pay a round sum for accommodation and in parallel with this - bring up the little daughter of the hostess. Zoe already grew up and mastered the craft of guys. But even during the peaceful times their Adventure doesn't keep itself waiting: as always, work obliges! They will know a lot of interesting and unexpected about their chosen job. To succeed, they should, day in and day out to learn from their mistakes and get out of the most incredible situations... Opening The show's theme, "The Dragon Hunters Song", is performed by the English rock band The Cure. This track was available as a single and a track on the German compilation CD Toggo Music 11 in 2005, both now out of print. Characters :Main article: Characters List of episodes 'Season 1 ' 1. Thy Name is Dragon 2. It's a Dragons Life 3. Desperately Seeking Zoria 4. The Return of Roger 5. Little Rumble on the Prairie 6. Isle of Mist 7. A Fist Full of Veggies 8. Dead Dragon Walking 9. The Deep North Dragon 10. Billy Toughnut 11. There's No Place Like Home 12. The Strange Taste of Cocomak 13. The Conjunction of Three Moons 14. Don't Look Now 15. Unwelcome Guests 16. The Kiwajel Thrust 17. Gland of the Mimikar 18. A Few Veggies More 19. The Orphan Farm 20. Childs Play 21. Collywobble Water 22. Who's Lost Their Head Now? 23. Baby Love, oh, Baby-Love? 24. Can I See the License, Please? 25. Prince Charming 26. The Family Fortune 'Season 2 ' 27. Dragontagious 28. The Borbacks' Cemetery 29. The Shipwrecker 30. Treasure Rock 31. Dragon in the Hearth 32. The Cure 33. The High Life 34. Farewell, Lian Chu 35. Porkfester's Pigfarm Island 36. The Stuff of Dreams 37. Baby in the Family 38. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not... She Loves Me! 39. The Sweetypie Clause 40. Agheegoo 41. Combat Spores 42. The Convoy 43. The Legend of the Rain Dragon 44. The Book 45. Drago Menta 46. The Grand Tournament 47. The Body Beautiful 48. The Conquest of the Town 49. Master Gwizdo 50. Man of the Dragon 51. The Dragon Ghost 52. The Red Dragon Gallery Wow!.jpg Keeeeyah!.jpg Let_me_think!.jpg true_hero.jpg Toys.jpg Memories.jpg Singing.jpg (3).jpg Ghost!.jpg I_did_it.jpg some ads.jpg purple horror.jpg woo-man!.png Going away.jpg oh boy.jpg some compensation for mother Hubbard.png almost drowned.png Wait a minute....jpg just go!.jpg whooosh.png See also *''Dragon Hunters'' (film) Category:Content